Barriers of Cyrodiil
by Vixeona
Summary: The in-game PC ponders the mysteries of the world she lives in. One-shot turned two shot... maybe more?
1. Barriers

Barriers of Cyrodiil

_I've often walked and often wonder_

_How it is we go asunder_

_For when such things guide our path_

_It's no surprise how long we last -the truth of heroes-_

I stood there. Just a few yards away from me is the divide. The place where Cyrodiil ends and Elswayr begins, or the other way around if it suits you. I've had many a journey on the land I stand on, Cyrodiil. I'm sure there are many more I could stumble upon or dig up if I only looked. Lately though the homeland of the Khajiit has interested me, which is why I've come this far south and this close to the border.

Well no. Not completely true. Though it was my intent to go to Elswayr, I found that I simply couldn't. That was why, after a day or two, I was still this close to the border and still in Cyrodiil.

-It was baffling and seemed to have no reason. Every time I almost take my first step into the other territory I'm stopped. I feel the urge to go back as well, even as I _know_ I want to move forward. It makes me want to scream really.

My first thought was magic. But magic always, in my experience, has some form of light that emits when casted. An enchantment? Not likely either for when my life in Cyrodiil began I stumbled upon a similar… barrier near the Bosmer's home Valenwood and the Redgaurd's home of Hammerfell. I hadn't thought much of it in both cases as I had been on a mission in both cases. I was in a hurry and simply took it as my sense of direction working for once. Point is that I don't believe that anyone could enchant all of Cyrodill's borders. Nor would there be a reason to do it.

-I chose to set up a camp near the border now. It wouldn't hurt to think it over a bit more before I turn back would it? As I was hunting for food though my pray ran over the border without me noticing at first. However it was made clear as I gave chase and I hit the border as if it were solid!

Daedra? That's my second theory.

They enjoy toying with mortals and this barrier would fit perfectly. I can see them tormenting travelers, with either the loss of a meal or simply the confusion of walking into an invisible solid object that you can't otherwise touch. Perhaps it was my empty stomach talking though. The only thing that doesn't fit, again, is the size of this barrier. It would take all the daedra working together if my assumption was correct. The daedra I've met however… don't all seem to be the type that would bother working with their own kin for such a petty trick.

-That night someone tried to steal from me. Truly, a foolish thing to do. I can out run almost anyone these days, particularly a common thief. So dusk-blade in hand I ran him down… almost. He ran right across the barrier that had been hindering me so. I stopped short not wanting to repeat the impact I had the other day. I walk towards the border. Maybe it stopped working at night?

No. I felt the annoying urge to turn back as the thief made off into the night.

Gods, my final theory. It had to be the gods. Something that I should have concluded long ago. They've toyed with me thus far, no surprise that they would continue to do so. I was their chosen _hero_. They apparently aren't done with me yet.


	2. Gravity Need Not Apply

**Rules of Gravity Need Not Apply **

_Is it there or is it not_

_It does not look like a lot_

_Yet it stands with me on top_

_No strings no ties_

_No magic knot_

_Is it there or is it not? -Mysteries of a paintbrush-_

It was the day I decided life refused to make sense.

It would have been one thing if it was simple levitation but no magic seemed required. I wasn't that handy with spells though, so I could be wrong.

"Ms. Shadow Bane? Do you think it's… a ghost?"

I roll my eyes at the annoying little wood elf. I still haven't learned his name, but he's fallowed me around since I became champion at the arena. I'm pretty sure his family kicked him out from annoyance.

"Just because that house I bought in Anvil had ghosts doesn't mean this one will." I said hunched over looking at the floating paintbrush. I waved a hand above it, then below it, and went as far as to walk the whole way around it. "Besides every ghost I've… met… didn't really bother with pranks." In fact I recall all but a few trying to kill me.

"Maybe magic?"

As if I wouldn't have considered that already? "Did you see anyone do anything? No? Then I highly doubt it." I wrapped a hand around it half expecting to meet some resistance but I picked it up effortlessly.

"Maybe the brush itself is magical?"

What do you know; the kid actually had an idea. I can hardly think of a reason to do this to a paintbrush though. To make it harder to lose the object in a cluttered room maybe? What had caused it to activate then? I reached out and placed it as if I was setting it on an object. It stayed? It's the same as before.

"Watch it and tell me if it falls." I ordered, "I'm going to go get another brush… to test a theory."

He beamed as if his task was for some great or noble cause. "Yes ma'am!"

"I've told you not to call me that." I drawled vaguely amused as he stutters some apology, "I thought you're supposed to be watching the brush" a small chuckle leaves my lips as he recalls his duty and begins focusing all his energy on staring the brush down. Poor paintbrush.

Not in the mood to waste cash on something as pathetic as a paintbrush I slip into my new neighbor's house and pass soundlessly through the halls before finding my prize. Two paintbrushes, I snatch both. On the way out I grabbed a muffin off the table for the kid. I sigh somewhat wistfully at those months long gone where I'd do this daily.

Returning I find the little blond haired brat with his face an inch from the floating object. "Hey…"

He seemed torn for a moment then keeping his eyes on the brush spoke, "It didn't fall yet."

I raised my eyebrow _almost_ impressed with his dedication, "I can see that, so you can stop." He seemed relieved and I half suspected he had tried his best not to blink this whole time. I tossed him the muffin and stood before the brush.

I completely expected it to fall…. It didn't though.

All three brushes floated there as if they truly sat upon some unseen surface. Curiosity suddenly struck me and without thinking about it too hard I jumped on top of them… and they stayed?

Startled I look at the kid with my eyes wide to see my expression mirrored in his own. "This is madness…" I muttered as he exclaimed something that came out muffled with the muffin in his mouth. It hardly mattered though as a dark grin slowly spread across my face.

Oh the trouble I could cause with this little secret.

A/N: Madness? THIS IS SPARTA! Okay, I feel better now.


	3. Gravity Applies Anyway

**Gravity Applies Anyway**

_Even that which is solid does not hold up the world,_

_So take head and listen to my word,_

_Look before you leap,_

_Leap despite danger,_

_Find the possibilities. ~Moto of the Adventurer~_

I put on my brotherhood cloak and move out into the night. This would be a test of the concept I had formulated days earlier. Traveling out to a rocky slope I made sure first that no one was near then began my work.

I placed one of the many paintbrushes I had… collected, in the air in front of me. A quick jump left me standing on it in mid air. Truly, it was not much of a platform to stand on. It worked though, the paintbrush mysteriously floated like all the other times and I perched on it was held above the earth as well. I placed a second brush just in front of me. It too stood solid in the air. I jumped from the first brush to the second.

Success. I was now higher in the air and nothing had changed. Looking up at the rocky ledge that was my goal I judged I'd need a few more brushes than I had, but this was just a trial to see if there was a limit to this strange occurrence.

I placed another brush in front of me. Leap.

…

Fall!

I hadn't the slightest clue what happened at first. Assuming that the brush had given out on me, I looked up. No, the brush was sitting up there still. I must have misjudged.

I jump back on the first brush after catching my breath. I landed on it fine. I gauged the distance to the second then jumped up again. It was still easy. I couldn't figure out what happened so I brushed it off as a fluke. Jump.

…

Fall…

…

Okay. That time I lost my footing. Strange, but I suppose everyone has their off days. I glare at the third brush as if it was doing this on purpose. Then jumping back up, one, two…

Fall.

Maybe the brush was cursed after all? One more try under the cover of darkness shouldn't hurt. It seemed like I kept over shooting the small object.

My "one more try" became several "one more try"s. Until, finally, the sun began to rise.

One, Two, Almost! Fall.

One, Two, THREE! Four- fall.

One, Two, Fall!

One, Two, Three! Four!

"Miss. Shadow Bane?"

Fall.

I hate that kid.

He stood over me looking half asleep, "What are you doing on the ground?"

"I'm enjoying the mud." I simmered at him. Maybe I shouldn't bother with the brushes. In any kind of job I'd have already been caught by this point. "Kid. Get me the top paintbrush, you have to jump on the others to get to it."

He eagerly excepted, even in his tired state.

One.

Two.

Fall.

Revenge is sweet.


	4. Artists Are Mad

**Artists Are Mad**

_Creativity flexes,_

_Creativity bends,_

_The juices flow and never end,_

_Demented, twisted little lines,_

_Where it ends the artist defines,_

_That this madness is truly blind. ~Artistic Interpretation~_

It was during my time in the realm of Sheogorath, before my… failure… was completely known to me.

My lord had just vanished, falling victim to his curse that led him to destroy his own land as his mind was realigned with order. I was too take his place, and for this I needed an eye. Ciitra's eye to be exact, supposedly because she's seen things. This is what you need to make Sheogorath's staff… I just don't bother asking anymore really.

Feeling particularly lazy, and with the offer of a truce from the Khajiit named Ra'kheran who wanted to kill the woman anyway, I wouldn't have to lift a finger to do more than take the eye. As the Khajiit and his buddies run off to murder their over esteemed leader I walk along behind to watch the show and maybe get a swing or two in myself.

That was my plan anyway. As the two sides clashed I walked calmly over to one side of the room where I spotted art supplies.

The objects made me chuckle as I casually glanced over at the fight to keep tabs on whether or not I'd be needed. What amused me was the fact that, what felt like years earlier as I have no sense of time; I had discovered that the paint brushes seemed to defy any natural laws. As I mused over the idea the sound of the fight coming my way caught my attention. The Khajiit's friends were double teaming Ciitra's lacky who in an attempt to keep himself safe jumped backward into me and the art supplies. Instinct more than anything drove my hand. Grabbing the Dawn Blade and slicing it's fiery steal into his back the man was dead and the two were off to help finish off Ciitra.

My mind was elsewhere though and I didn't notice.

The paintbrush jars that were now scattered on the ground wobbled ferociously. They should have just fallen over but instead they refused. They rebounded like a weighted ball. I hunched over the objects wondering if the paintbrush's oddity had anything to do with this.

I took one of the ones that were sitting still and tipped it a little. It reacted in the same violent manor. I poked at it a few times and as if the inanimate object was offended it continued to wobble unnaturally at me.

"Thank you for!-… What are you doing?"

I look up from the brush jars to see the Khajiit. Apparently the woman was dead. "Nothing" I stand snatching one of the objects and walking off to collect the woman's eye.

Now, on my desk in my home in Anvil, I have a paintbrush that sits in the air above it and a paintbrush jar that forever wobbles in place. Truly artists must be the craziest people. For if the Shivering Island wasn't madness, a paintbrush that doesn't need a holder and a jar that is meant to hold but thrashes wildly surely is.


	5. An Object at Rest

**An Object at Rest**

_What's still and silent,_

_It has no mind,_

_No muscles to flex,_

_No business to find,_

_Yet can move just the same, _

_And has purpose in time,_

_It's many and yet one,_

_And has plenty of kinds –Inanimate Objects – _

It was one of those rare calm moments. I had the week off, no jobs to do. The world was safe, to my knowledge, and if it wasn't it had better wait till I was good and ready to get out of bed. No stupid vampirism to keep me up. My little fan-boy brat was locked in the basement where I couldn't be annoyed by him. To top it off I had locked all the doors and windows.

I had thought that would have been enough to keep life contained and normal. It wouldn't last, but I'd enjoy it till it ends.

It was at least noon when I woke. I wasted another half hour just sitting on the bed enjoying the newly un-haunted manor and admiring the collection of stolen gems I had placed on the drawers at the end of the bed next to a set of expensive cloths.

My stomach gargled at me and I decided that the poor boy has been in the creepy basement long enough. I slid off the bed in a clumsily tired state, perfectly happy with my unusual inelegance. I decided it was a nice change. Speaking of change I should do that to my cloths, so still half asleep I made my way to the dresser.

The sound of everything promptly flying across the room had me awake and standing with my sword drawn in moments.

My mind had immediately jumped to the morning about a week or so ago when I was awakened by a group of ghosts. I didn't see any ghosts though. I spun around the room a few times to make sure a corporeal being wasn't behind me, but nothing.

I slid off the bed again, sword ready just in case. I poked my head through the doorway that lead to the study, glancing behind me even as I did so.

Nothing… okay.

I slammed open the door that lead to the steps. Just to be sure no one is behind it.

I know I didn't hit anything hard enough to send everything flying without feeling something. Someone was here, had to be.

"Now look, either you can show yourself and I'll just be pissed, or you can let me find you the hard way. In that case I will kill you."

Nothing stirred.

I spent the rest of the day tearing the house apart.

Nothing. No one. No doors opened. No windows opened. Nothing came in or left.

I was furious.

And now I had a house to clean as well. I hate cleaning.

When I brought the kid out of the basement to help me clean, he almost seemed grateful that he had been locked in said basement when whatever caused the mess happened.

I'd let him believe what he wants. As long as he'd clean I couldn't care.

"Have you found all the gems?" I asked quite pleased that we had managed to fix everything back up rather quickly. By we, I mean he.

"I think so." He crawled out from under the bed, the last pearl and ruby in hand and a few dust bunnies in his hair, and brought them over so I could arrange them with the others.

Satisfied with their placement I walked to the top of the steps before turning to the kid. "Hey, let's go. I'll buy you a treat."

He grinned and started to run towards me. I rolled my eyes about to turn around… but… as he passed the drawers. He couldn't have touched them, but the gems and cloths went flying as if violently shoved. Like the first time.

The kid's shocked expression only became more alarmed as I broke into hysterics. I can't believe it.


	6. De Ja Vu

**De Ja Vu**

_Forward back,_

_Around the track,_

_The world is falling over,_

_What's done is not,_

_But here's the knot,_

_It really should be over,_

_De ja vu,_

_The day is two,_

_And yet it's just begun!_

_~Save file~_

My early days with the thief's guild… I was pretty sure I screwed up a lot. Yet somehow, I never seemed to get in trouble. I've chalked it up to the gods messing with me… but I still wonder.

I paused suddenly. Why was I back here?

I could have sworn I was being hauled away by the guards since I didn't have enough gold to pay them off. Yet… here I was back in front of the door that I had picked the lock on, maybe an hour or so ago. I glance up at the sky which should be brightening by now to find it dark. What in the world is going on?

"Good morning miss."

I blink almost dumbly at the guard before nodding mumbling a good morning. He was the one that had dragged me off. Why was he so friendly with me now? "Umm excuse me… have we met before?" Like I was going to ask him if he's arrested me before!

"Not that I know of." He chuckled at me, he seems friendly enough, now that he isn't trying to drag me to a cell. "Why? Have you done something illegal?"

I laughed, though it was a bit more nervous than I would have liked. "Not that I know of. But if I do, I'll be sure to let you know Sir."

This apparently pleased him as he started to laugh a bit too loudly for the time of night. "If you do that, I think you'll be my favorite criminal."

"Well as long as you're pleased." I scratched the back of my head wondering how I wasn't being thrown in a cell already.

"I'll be moving on, got to keep on my patrol. Stay out of trouble!" He walked off and I watched him go till he turned the corner and the light from his torch faded from view.

My breath left in a sigh of relief even as confusion welled up.

If I'd have bent over to pick the lock just then, he'd have come around just in time to see me do it. Instead of our weird little conversation, he'd have gone in to find me shuffling through things that didn't belong to me.

Which is what I was sure had indeed happened.

I think.

But he didn't recognize me.

Was… it a vision?

I think… I'm getting a headache.

I shook it off and turned to the door; best not think about it. I crouch down and this time I make sure I'm out of sight before picking the lock.

**A/N: Just my take on what must run through the characters head the first time a save file is reloaded. Which actually makes me wonder what they think when they die =o maybe next one ^_^**


	7. TBC

**To Be Continued**

_In a game that's left alone_

_The player's heart has turned to stone_

_For despite the goal,_

_A step away,_

_The heart within is doomed to stay ~ games unfinished~_

Time is a strange thing, sometimes, is just seems to go by way to fast. Looking back there are months of my life that have slipped pass in what feels like several long hours. Now though, as I sit here waiting for time to pass, waiting for my next challenge in life (because I hardly believe anymore that I can live without some challenge) time seems to have stopped dead in its tracks.

Though it feels like weeks have passed, if not months, there is nothing to show for it. No monsters to slay, riddles to solve, or even a deer to hunt. Though as I stay here, even with what feels like forever passing me by, the sun does not set and no life seems to move around me.

Did I die without knowing it?

Is this my personal hell?

Am I doomed to relive the most desolate second of my life till I break down and simply loose myself?

I've often wished for a day of solitude that didn't involve some life threatening situation, but this just grates on my whole existence. Being so still…

Will I ever truly live again?

Will this second ever release me and let me move on to see the coolness of another night?

A/N: Well, this ones really short, but I feel there was nothing more to add. God I wish I could play my game, but being in college is important too... yea… well anyway, if anyone could PM me a proxy I'd love them forever because like my character I'm stuck in my peronal hell without my usual sites... stupid web blockers!


End file.
